


He Couldn't Believe His Luck

by brazilian_mess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking, a little fluffy i dont know you guys, dumb teens being dumb teens, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brazilian_mess/pseuds/brazilian_mess
Summary: Luciano had to speak some truths to Martín. And soon.
Relationships: Argentina/Brazil (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	He Couldn't Believe His Luck

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall  
> opening my Ao3 profile, my first fic.  
> The characters belong to the Latin Hetalia communityand its respective creators.  
> Work also published in my tumblr account.
> 
> Brazil: Luciano da Silva  
> Argentina: Martín Hernandez  
> Uruguay: Sebastían Artigas

Today. It had to be today. The day Luciano would throw all the truth in Martín’s face, straight forward. He knew what he had to do very clearly in his head. After all the training in front of the mirror, he was sure. 

Specially after the last birthday party they went and had that little “thingy” in the bathroom after the first sip of pure vodka in their lives. 

Of course, first he had to find the bastard in the main hall.

“Martín! Oi, galego, wait, not you dude I don’t even know you, Tincho!” Martín was talking to his brother Sebastían while Luciano ran like a madman towards them.

“Luci! We were looking for you, did you skip last class?” Sebastían gave him a wide smile, while Martín looked at his own feet, a slight blush in his cheeks. Luciano cleared his throat, unsteady but smiling as always. “Yeah, finishing a geography essay or something… Hi, Tincho, I was looking for you, can we, like, talk…?” the boy gave Martín a shy and hopeful grin. Sebastían raised a playful eyebrow at the two.

“We were just talking about how we were mad hungry, right Tinchito?” he glared at his brother over his glasses, hoping he would get the damn message. Martín stuttered for a hot minute before recomposing himself and answering like it was nothing.

“Ah, yes, I would die for a smoothie.” Luciano’s face lit up in the most leg shaking smile Martín had ever seen. 

“Well, I was thinking just the same thing, dude. How crazy, huh? Don’t you think that’s crazy, Sebas?” Luciano stared at Sebastían, saying a million things in a single look. The blonde teen’s eyes widened as he tried to hide his laughter from the poorly disguised despair.

“Nuts, yeah. But, oh no”, he reached for his silent phone, staring shamelessly at its unlit screen, “I think someone is calling me, I’m afraid you two will need to go alone to grab that smoothie”. Martín mouthed a silent “Sebas, don’t you dare” only to be ruthlessly ignored, “yeah so… see you at home, Tincho.” 

And just like that, for Martín desperation, he left. ‘ _ Laughing, the bastard’ _ , Martín thought to himself. The truth, whether the boy accepted or not, was that he was actively avoiding being alone with Luciano since their thing in that birthday party. 

He tried to forget how close their lips came to each other, how fast his heart was pounding, and how he felt like he could explode at that moment. But he couldn’t. Even though he looked in the mirror countless times and told himself to “get a fucking grip my man”, and Martín really didn’t like to be contradicted, specially by his stupid little heart. 

But there he was, at an arm length from that honey-eyed boy that made his knees shake and his palms sweat, against all his common sense. Going to grab a damn smoothie. Just the two of them. Like a date. 

_ Like a date. _ Luciano really couldn’t believe his luck. Sebastían even helped, the madman. He would have to thank him later, right now all Luciano could think of was the fact that if he reached his arm, he could wrap his cinnamon colored fingers to Martín’s pale ones. Easy like that. No wonder why he was feeling that electricity running through his body like that. Luci grabbed the straps of his backpack to steady his hands (and also to anchor himself and create a little courage) and finally cleared his throat.

“So… do you know what smoothie you are going to ask for? I’m thinking in something green but I’m not sure if the taste would be even decent, you know” he looked sideways to Martín, feeling the moment. The blonde boy chuckled.

“Green smoothies. They look good for a picture but I don’t really trust them, I guess. I don’t trust no green food, actually.”

“Don’t you eat chimichurri, though. It has greens.”

“…I do.”

“And don’t you drink that mate every time you get a little free time, and actually even when you don’t.”

“Not the same. Don’t try to argue, it’s not the same, period. You wouldn’t understand.” Luci let loose an easy laugh and a “yeah, whatever you say hermanito” and Martín felt like he could float for making him smile. He smiled so easily, but Martín could swear he didn’t smile like that to anyone else, only to him. 

They both grew silent for a hot minute, not uncomfortable with just being next to each other, but not comfortable either. Luci stopped walking suddenly, shifting his weight from one foot to another. Now, it had to be now. Or he would go silent for the rest of his life.

“Tincho…” Martín froze in his spot, “there’s something I have been wanting to talk to you. About Dani’s birthday party. Do you remember?” Martín shoved his hands into his pockets. He hated how Luciano had the ability to make him vulnerable like that so easily.

“You have to be a little more specific than that. I remember being crazy wasted, but I have some flashes from the night. It was wild from what I recall”, he lied. He remembered everything. But he was not certain if Luciano also remembered how he crossed his arms in the shorter boy’s neck while their lips touched. 

Luciano’s eyes flickered, a little bit hurt. He always spoke too much with his eyes, his father always said. Had he betrayed himself, shown too much? Or worse, maybe Martín really didn’t remember shit, maybe it wasn’t too important for him. Well, now or never then. 

“Specific. Okay.”, the boy took a deep breath, pulling all courage he could with the air. “We kissed each other. We kissed, in the bathroom. And I can’t stop thinking about you since. Well, actually, if I’m going to be completely honest, I think about you for a long while before that. I really do like you, you know. And I decided to finally say it, throw it to the universe, and I accept whatever comes back, but it would be nicer if it was a good response and not something, like, you telling me to go fuck off or some shit like that”, he pressed his lips together, staring back at the shocked glare Martín was sending him. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuck. He fucked up. Somehow, he just knew it. “Puta merda, Martín, say something.”

He sat on the edge of the sidewalk, all strength gone with the one-breath-confession he did. Martín, who was standing still looking at him until now finally decided to act alive and took a sit next to him, staring at nothing in particular in front of them, barely seeing anything. He softly kicked a little rock next to his feet, before letting a soft “I do remember that” under his breath. 

Luciano lifted his hidden face from his palm and turned his whole body to the boy next to him. “You do.” 

“Yeah, I do. Everything, actually.” 

“Oh. Okay.” 

“I’ve been thinking about that for a while too, actually.” 

“Oh. Okay.”

“Luciano, shut up. Listen, I’ve been thinking about what happened too. Because I kinda liked it?”

“You’re not sure about it, what does that even mean?” Luci started to stand up.

“Ay, carajo, shut up and listen. I like you too.” he stood up in a hop, towering over Luciano just a little, just the perfect amount to make a point.

“Oh. You do. Oh Okay.” 

“Stop saying that. So, say something about it.” 

“Hm. I actually didn’t think I would get this far, to be honest. I had the rejection speech ready, just in case.”

“But not a “I like you back” speech.”

“No, not a “like you back” speech. But are you sure, though? Because if you’re saying this things to me only because you pity me, Martín, really dude, not a-” Martín rolled his eyes so far up his head that he thought he would lose them in his skull, a second before shutting Luciano up by locking their lips together. 

If Luciano didn’t believe his luck moments before for just be walking with Martín, right now he could swear he was delusional. Too good to be true. His hands slowly cupped Martín’s face while he proceeded to kiss him back, the blond boy’s hands in the back of his neck, soft but in a very secure grip.

They broke the kiss off when air made itself scarce, stepping from each other as if an electric shock had hit them both, smiling shily at each other. 

“So…” Luciano shoved his hand in his back pockets, unable to hold back his smile. The smile Martín could swear Luciano smiled only to him, “are we still going to get that smoothie or…”

Martín cleared his throat, cheeks red as if he had ran a marathon, and smiled a little malicious grin. “Of course we are. Nothing green, I don’t trust green smoothies.”

“Yeah, me neither.”

“And you’re paying this time.”

“Excuse, what? Why?”

“Well, is this a proper date or not, boludo? You asked me, you pay.”

“Oh, I see.” Luci smirked. “It’s fair.”

“And you should hold my hand, too.”

“Agreed.”

“And in a proper date you’ll have to kiss me more, you know.”

“Can’t argue with that.” 

“And no damn green smoothies.”

“Nope. Don’t expect me to agree with you all the time, though.”

“Of course not, it would lose all the fun.”

Luciano smirked again. He really couldn’t believe his luck today.


End file.
